Iggy and Chase at the beach
by Anime-kitty10
Summary: Iggy and Chase spend a day at the beach. Its a little bit of a fluff. Iggy/OC


**This is a one shot of my OC and Iggy. It can go with my story Iggy's Chase or it can stand alone.**

**One shot, and laced with fluff. Theres the deal: When Iggy's around Chase he CAN SEE!! Oh, and Iggy's like 18, Chase is 17. Awesome, no?**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I one NADA but Chase.....Wish Iggy was mine...But hes not! Sadness.....**

I'm sitting under a beach umbrella, watching my girlfriend play in th waves of a sparkling ocean. We're in a very quiet shore, a place where I think we might have been the first humans to find.

How amazing, right?

The ocean sparkles under the bright sun, and the sand is white, a sign of a good environment.

Chase is crouched down, looking at a hermit crab thats staring back up at her, neither moving at the encounter with this new and strange creature. I watch, holding in a laugh, and she exstands a finger to the little crab, at the same time it holds out a claw. They touch, unexpected contact for both of them, and Chase falls back with a surprised squeak as the hermit crab scuttles away. I let out my laugh and walk over to pull her easy to her feet, holding her in my arms longer then necessary.

You wouldn't believe how breathtaking she is to me.

Deep, passionate blue eyes look into my own, and dark hair runs town her back, the color just a few shades darker that her wings. Yes, wings. About 14 feet long, they take my breath away every time I see them. She's wearing a two piece, a bikini, and I love how delicious she looks, the cloth deep blue, darker than her eyes, meets with a bright gold.

Oh yeah, I was way attracted to her.

And we were finally alone, a rare feat for us, seeing as how we always stuck with the Flock. But today was different. I just wanted to be alone with her, and so I told her my plan, and we were off flying in search of this little paradise neither of us had expected to find.

I was in simple white swim trunks, nothing else, and my wings were folded out at and easy angle, feeling warm and happy in the sun light.

And yeah. She was way attracted to me.

You could tell my the way her eyes moved over me. It was quite nice, and I _always_ returned the favor.

Anyways, I drug her back to the umbrella, and we plopped down on the beach towels, two spread side by side. She's sitting between my legs, leaning back on my chest, and looking out the the huge ocean in front of us. I smile down at her and kiss the top of her head, wanting her closer.

"Iggy, lets go play in the water." She says after a few minutes of content science. She never has liked just sitting and doing nothing. I laugh and let her tug me to my feet, pulling her tight against my chest when we're standing.

"What do you what to play, my Chase?" I ask, letting the double meaning sink in and make her blush.

She looks away, trying to hide the coloring of her cheeks, and I laugh again and kiss her on the cheek quickly, smiling when her blush intensifies. We walk over the warm white sand, hand in hand, talking about nothing and every thing.

"So....Nudge used to have a crush on you?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, but I let her know I wasn't interested."

"You were nice about it, weren't you?" She asks me, worry in her voice, and I give an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, of cores." I say, dipping my toe into the cool sea water. Suddenly, the little hermit crab scuttles up and stares up at Chase, tilting its little eyes this way and that as she bends down to get a closer look at it.

It looks like the damn thing's waving at her. She smiles and waves back, a laugh escaping her lips. Standing, and turns to me, her dark wings brusing against mine.

Be still, my heart.

She stands on tiptoe, staring intently into my eyes as I lean forward, my arms snaking around her slim waist as her arms wrap around my neck. Our lips meet in a tender kiss that makes my heart race, and I can feel the hermit crap poking my toe, but all that matters right now is Chase, how real she is, the feel of her, the smell of her, the _sight_ of her.

We slowly break apart, the need for air making it's self known. Her cheeks are flushed, and I know mine are to, and our breathing is heavy. She smiles and leads me into the water, waist deep for me but past her belly button for her. She smiles and kisses me lightly.

"Lets see who can stay under water longest, shall we?" She smirks, expecting herself to win. I smirk back at the challenge.

"Are right, my love, but we need a way to know that the other isn't cheating." I notice the waters clear enough so that I can see the bottom, I can see my foot, its that darn clear.

"Keep your eyes open, ok?" I say, and she nods.

"One-" She gets ready

"Two-" She takes my hand and a deep breath.

"Three!" And we both dive under the clear water, eyes on each other. She shoots me a smirk, a strange gleam in her eyes.

What was she planing...? Suddenly, I see how she would win.

She was planing to flash me! I blush at the thought, and notice the blush on her cheeks. The thought makes me suck in air, and I start to choke and quickly go up for air, spurting..

"Chase, where you going to _flash me?_" I ask, seeing her blush darken.

"If push came to shove..." She says shyly.

I lightly push her, a smirk pulling my lips.

"It looks like I just did push you, my dear Chase..." She blushes darker, getting my meaning.

"Oh Iggy..." And she leans over and captures my lips in another kiss, this time less tender and more passionate.

And we did more than flash each other that sunny day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day, after a glorious night at the beach, warped in each other, the water and silver sand of the moon making it even more magical.

We wake up on the beach towels, one wrapped around her for warmth and both of us lying on one. I can feel the after shock, and I can't even began to tell you haw wonderful it feels. She was mine, now in more ways than one, and it was wonderful, more than that, but I can't think of the right word at the moment.

Chase stirs and rolls closer into my embrace, mumbiling softly.

I wonder suddely if this all happend to quickly for her.

I met her when I was 15....it had been three years now that we had been together.

Was it still to soon?

Suddenly she rolls out of my grip, dosent say a thing to me, and walks over to her bag, digging around in it for somthing.

She's beautiful . But did I go to quickly? Did I hurt her?

"Chase...?" I say, a worry coloring my voice. "Did I hurt you?" She says nothing, her wings folded out, her hair running down her back. She takes out something... an Ipod?

Smiles she turns back to me, a blush on her cheeks. She lays back down next to me and hands me an ear peice.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah..." She says, smiling. "More than fine. That was...amazing." She blushes and I wrap my arms around her and pull her close.

"Chase....I love you..."

"I love you too, Iggy." She she turns around to kiss me right when the song 'Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye comes on.

I feel blind, once more.

But by the passion and love.

~End~

**Well, there you have it.**

**Not really a lime, do you think? Please rewiew, flames will be used to cook marshmellows! **

**Love, Anime-Kitty10**


End file.
